1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for image recording, an image recording ink set, and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
One of the methods of recording images, data, etc. using ink is the inkjet recording method. The principle of the inkjet recording method is that liquid or melted solid ink is ejected from a nozzle, a slit, or a porous film, etc. to thereby perform recording on paper, cloth, film, etc. Various methods of ejecting ink have been proposed such as a so-called charge controlling method, in which ink is ejected using an electrostatic attraction force, a so-called drop-on-demand method (a pressure pulse method), in which ink is ejected using vibration pressure of a piezo element, and a so-called thermal inkjet method, in which ink is ejected using pressure generated by forming and growing air bubbles with high heat. By these methods, recorded materials of extremely high resolution images and data may be obtained.
In the recording methods using ink, including this inkjet recording method, in order to perform recording with high image quality on various recording media such as a permeable medium and an impermeable medium, a method of transferring to the recording medium after recording on an intermediate transfer body has been proposed.